


СИРОТА КАЗАНСКАЯ

by Jasherk



Series: Яша Зимний Солдат [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Miscarriage, post abuse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:03:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasherk/pseuds/Jasherk
Summary: Зимний Солдат видел и делал некоторое дерьмо. Оно до сих пор ему аукает.





	СИРОТА КАЗАНСКАЯ

**Author's Note:**

> Важное! Зимний Солдат – это не Баки. Хоть он наивно и полагает, что будь он Баки, было бы легче.  
> Посвящается abies_prinaceae и моим верным товарищам из Альфа группы
> 
> Огромное спасибо за замечательный арт моему хорошему другу Redraccoon

_Нет у меня ничего, кроме чести и совести.  
Нет у меня ничего, кроме старых обид.  
Ох, да почто горевать, все, наверно, устроится.  
Да и поверить хочу, да душа не велит.  
  
«Сирота казанская»  
Любэ_

  


  
  
  
\- Я не жалею, что убил Говарда Старка, - глухо заявил Яша.  
  
Он сидел, прижавшись спиной к раме окна в огромном пустом зале на новой базе Мстителей. То, что окон в зале было много, за ними зеленели лужайки и перелесок, и сами окна были от пола до потолка, не меняло того факта, что выглядела его поза так, будто Яша забился в угол.  
  
Стив вздохнул и уверенно зашагал к нему, стараясь не реагировать на то, что Яша знакомо подобрался, ожидая удара. Они прожили вместе уже почти год, но Зимний Солдат так и не избавился от этой привычки. Так и не научился доверять ему.  
  
Возможно, потому что они недостаточно много времени БЫЛИ вместе за этот год.  
  
Во всяком случае, привезти Яшу на базу Мстителей и, тем более даже, ненадолго оставить его в одиночестве точно оказалось ошибкой.  
  
Стив присел перед ним на корточки и как мог мягко сказал:  
  
\- Покажи лицо.  
  
Яша послушно поднял подбородок, позволяя волосам осыпаться за плечи. Заплывший глаз, разбитая бровь и ссаженная скула говорили сами за себя.  
  
\- Я защищался, - глухо выдохнул он. – Я не дрался с ним. – По его тону не было похоже, что Яша ждет, что Стив поверит ему. И все же, упрямо нахмурившись, он добавил чуть ли не с вызовом: - Если бы я врезал ему по-настоящему, я б и его убил. Sirota herova.  
  
Стив осторожно взял его за подбородок и повернул лицо к свету. Яша только опустил веки, подчиняясь, давая Стиву в деталях рассмотреть гематому, и то, как она медленно, будто нехотя меняла цвет. На самом Стиве такое заживало быстрее.  
  
\- Я знаю, - сказал он. – Просто я не думал, что он повредил тебя так сильно. Старк же был без костюма.  
  
Чувственные губы Яши чуть дрогнули, скривились невеселой улыбкой.  
  
\- Он сделал перчатку из часов. Раз и готово. Круто, на самом деле, - сказал Яша и вдруг посмотрел Стиву в лицо одним целым и одним не открывающимся до конца глазом. – Если бы ты сказал мне заранее, я бы не сопротивлялся.  
  
\- Если бы я предполагал, что ты можешь столкнуться с Тони, я бы тебя не оставил, - сказал Стив и погладил Солдата по целой щеке. Тот только резко выдохнул, явно не позволяя себе прижаться к ладони, даже чуть отстранился.  
  
\- Мог бы просто обозначить заранее, в каких пределах ты разрешишь ему наказать меня. Чтобы я знал и вел себя соответственно, - тихо и твердо произнес он. – Я не собираюсь создавать тебе проблем.  
  
Стив сжал обеими руками его плечи, с трудом удерживаясь от того, чтобы не встряхнуть Солдата.  
  
\- Ни в каких. Я никому не разрешаю подобного.  
  
\- Почему? Мне говорили, Говард Старк был твоим другом. Мне придется заплатить так или иначе.  
  
Стив почувствовал, как у него буквально каменеет нижняя челюсть. Они уже обсуждали это с Яшей. Столько раз обсуждали. Но Яша будто не слышал его.  
  
\- Нельзя требовать от тебя ответственности за то, что тебя вынуждали делать. Если бы у тебя был выбор...  
  
Солдат отчетливо хмыкнул, перебивая его, потом опустил голову и, глядя исподлобья, сказал:  
  
\- Не надо, Стив. Ты всегда говоришь мне правду, и я отвечу тебе тем же. Если бы у меня был выбор, я бы никогда не привез сыворотку в ГИДРу. Но Старка я все равно бы убил. Убил бы разработчика и уничтожил образцы. Чтобы никогда… чтобы никому больше… чертова сыворотка, - широкие плечи Яши отчетливо задрожали под руками Стива, и тот молча прижал его к себе, медленно гладя его по спине.  
  
\- До сыворотки у меня была астма. Проблемы с сердцем. Гипертония. Ревматизм. Обмороки, - сказал он. – Каждая простуда могла стать для меня последней. – Яша поднял к нему лицо и пытливо посмотрел прямо в глаза. Стив грустно улыбнулся ему.– У меня нет иллюзий: если бы не война, не угроза Красного Черепа и необходимость в суперсолдатах, я мог бы и не мечтать о чем-то подобном. Но фактически, - Стив пожал плечами, - она, наверное, спасла мне жизнь.  
  
Что-то дрогнуло в глазах Яши, будто тень одной тревоги перекрыла другую.  
  
\- Больно было? Когда тебя кололи и облучали?  
  
\- Терпимо, - Стив чуть дернул плечом и улыбнулся, не позволяя себе почувствовать короткий укол в грудине: о том же самом его когда-то спросил Баки. – А если по правде, то я думал, что там и сдохну. Ну, хотя бы все было быстро.  
  
Правая ладонь Яши мягко, тепло легла на его предплечье. Яркие губы так знакомо попытались сложиться тут же исчезнувшей неловкой улыбкой.  
  
\- Я видел, каким ты был заморышем. До сыворотки. На фотографиях в музее. После того, как я сбежал в Вашингтоне, - тихо сказал он. - Перед последним заданием мне снова стирали память. Вообще, считай, ничего не помнил. И я... ну... почти поверил тебе. - Яша ощутимо сжался в его руках. - Я нашел там стенд, посвященный твоему Баки. И мне так захотелось быть им. Быть хоть кем-то. Тем, кто делал что-то хорошее, был кому-то важен. Тебе. Мне так этого захотелось, что я пошел и сам сдался. Чтобы вернуться к тебе.  
  
Яша выдохнул короткий смешок, и Стив понял, что слишком сильно сжимает его.  
  
\- Прости, что бросил тебя тогда, - он разжал пальцы и вместо этого обнял Яшу обеими руками, сам прижался к нему, уткнулся лицом в плечо. И почувствовал, как Яша гладит его по волосам. – Прости меня.  
  
\- Где-то сдох медведь: сам Капитан Америка извиняется передо мной, - сказал он шутливо и нежно, но стоило Стиву отстраниться, снова напрягся и твердо произнес: - Но своих слов я обратно не возьму, Стив. Я не жалею, что убил Говарда Старка. Я не собираюсь просить за это прощения. И если я узнаю, что кто-то еще пытается воспроизвести сыворотку суперсолдат, я доберусь до него и убью и его тоже.  
  
\- Яша, - начал Стив, но Яша и не дал ему ничего сказать.  
  
\- Я рад, что сыворотка вылечила тебя, Стив. Америке повезло с тобой. Может быть, всему человечеству повезло с тобой. Кроме меня и других детей, на которых тестировали ее копии. В чертовой гонке вооружений супердержав.  
  
Стив попытался снова обнять его, но Яша вдруг почти оттолкнул его, посмотрел безжалостно и горько.  
  
\- Я знаю, что для тебя сыворотка стала волшебным лекарством. Но все те дети... Мы не были больными. То есть, те, кто был болен, погибли первыми. Потом стали погибать и остальные. Из моей палаты на сто человек выжило четверо. А сколько было таких палат, я даже не знаю, - Яша повернулся к окну и прижался разбитой скулой к стеклу. Закрыл глаза. - После войны хватало сирот и беспризорников, чтобы лепить суперсолдатиков. Я сам не знаю, как выжил там.  
  
\- Но ты выжил, - Стива потряхивало от бессильной ярости, от того, что не в его силах было изменить прошлое, спасти кого-то. Но у него был Яша. Яша смог выжить сам. - Яша, я очень горжусь тобой.  
  
Яша все так же коротко улыбнулся ему без тени веселья, покачал головой:  
  
\- Тебе нечем гордиться, Стив. Я выжил не потому, что был самым сильным или самым умным, или самым упорным. Я просто выжил. Как крыса. Трусливая дрессированная крыса. Чем тут гордиться? - обычно довольно низкий голос Яши отчетливо дрогнул, почти срываясь. Он снова закрыл глаза. Втянул в рот и царапнул зубами нижнюю губу, кажется, едва сдерживая истерику. - Я тебе расскажу, Стив. Я расскажу тебе про Борю. Он был самым лучшим из всех нас. Самым быстрым, ловким, метким, сообразительным. Безупречным. Таким, как от нас требовали. Без слабостей. Без ошибок. Без чувств. Его первым признали готовым к оперативной работе. Из этого сделали событие, праздник. Нас выстроили рядами в актовом зале и ему при всех вручили личный ТТ. Произнесли речь о том, что он первый достойный и будет служить высшей цели, всем нам пример и все такое. А потом, знаешь что было? - Солдат коротко нервно хихикнул. - Он сунул пистолет себе в рот и застрелился. Прямо при всех. Сразу же. - Яшу заметно затрясло от нервного дерганного смеха. - Боря смог. Он обошел всех. В этом тоже.  
  
Стив сглотнул комок в горле, понимая, что надо дать Яше выговориться, не перебивать его, не влезать со своими комментариями. Как бы ни жгла его изнутри ненависть к людям, способным сделать с детьми подобное.  
  
\- Тебе, наверно, не понять, ты сам герой для стольких людей, Стив. А моим героем был Боря. Даже несмотря на то, что после его искрометного выпуска наказали всех нас. У нас были крутые кураторы, уж поверь мне. Знали, что большинство в мыслях поддерживали его бунт. Нам сказали: раз вам так это нравится, пусть каждый пятый сделает шаг вперед. А потом пристрелили произвольно несколько человек. А из оставшихся каждого третьего демонстративно пытали электричеством. - Яша бросил на Стива быстрый взгляд, а потом подобрал колени к груди и спрятал в них лицо, но говорить не перестал, только голос его теперь звучал так тихо, что слова едва можно было разобрать. - В то время считалось, что мучить электричеством это очень прогрессивно. Сажаешь человека в подвешенную железную клетку и с перерывами даешь ток. Передовые технологии, скажем «нет» варварской жестокости. Гуманно и эффективно. - Яша помолчал. Сжался еще больше. - Я был одним из третьих. Стив. Я никогда не бунтовал. Когда мне дали боевое оружие, я пошел и сделал то, что велели. Я делал так раз за разом. Я делал это, наверное, лучше всех. Потому что в итоге остался только я. Только я один. Но Боря навсегда останется моим героем. Может быть, когда-нибудь я тоже смогу.  
  
За окнами светило теплое солнце, пестрые бабочки порхали над травой. Птицы щебетали в тени деревьев. И головой Стив понимал, что в зале просто включен кондиционер, что это от него веет холодом так, что пробирает сквозь униформу.  
  
Не говоря ни слова, Стив передвинулся, сел рядом с Яшей, плечом к плечу. Просто сел рядом. Готовый сидеть так и молча слушать столько, сколько будет нужно.  
  
Наверное, это было правильно. Потому что Яша медленно развернулся из тугого клубка, расслабился. Вздохнул и привалился к его плечу.  
  
\- У меня очень рано начались течки, Стив. Врачи сказали, что тоже из-за сыворотки. Когда у меня был первый выкидыш, мне не исполнилось еще и шестнадцати. Я так радовался тогда. Идиот. – Яша горько хмыкнул и потер ладонью лоб и глаза.  
  
Стив сам не заметил, как обнял его за плечи, крепче прижимая к себе. Они долго молчали. Когда Яша заговорил снова, голос его звучал уже твердо и спокойно.  
  
\- Когда я привез сыворотку Старка, командовали и принимали решения уже совершенно другие люди. Сыворотку ввели взрослым физически здоровым бойцам. Добровольцам. Очень сознательным и идейным. Альфам, - Яша осторожно погладил колено Стива живой рукой. – Они неделю выли в своих камерах, привязанные к койкам. И сыворотка сработала. И даже кожа у них не слезла. Только они все, как один, спятили. Окончательно. – Солдат тихо беззвучно засмеялся на плече у Стива. – Понимаешь? Даже если бы это не были люди ГИДРы, если бы нашли других добровольцев… они все равно бы спятили. Нету разницы.  
  
Они опять помолчали.  
  
\- Пойдем, - наконец, предложил Стив. И Солдат без вопросов плавно поднялся на ноги. Кровь у него на брови и виске присохла неровной корочкой, и Стиву остро хотелось умыть его.  
  
По дороге в жилые помещения Стива на базе им встретилась только Ванда, жившая фактически напротив него. Она встревоженно посмотрела на Стива, а потом испуганным жестом закрыла рот рукой, увидев разбитое лицо Яши, но не задала им ни одного вопроса.  
  
Честно говоря, с тех пор, как он забрал Яшу из Рафта, Стив старался не ночевать на базе без особой на то необходимости. Даже просто на вид его жилье было, мягко говоря, неуютным. Больше похожий на рабочий офис, вечно заваленный бумагами проходной кабинет и крошечная по-спартански просто обставленная спальня за ним. Светлое дерево, белый пластик, светлый металл; серый, белый, светло-синий и бежевый цвета; даже большие окна не мешали ощущению казенного, временного жилья.  
  
\- Душ в спальне, - сказал Стив. – Умойся.  
  
Яша кивнул и без вопросов прошел в следующую комнату.  
  
Оставшись в одиночестве, Стив обеими руками вцепился в столешницу и заставил себя медленно выдохнуть. Он не мог позволить себе показать терзавшую его ярость при Яше. Тот решил бы, что Стив зол на него.  
  
Чтобы отвлечься Стив взял со стола толстый рапорт по их последней операции. Оформленный все в той же манере, как это было принято в ЩИТе, и даже подшитый похоже. Уставился на заглавие, но знакомые слова не желали обретать смысл.  
  
Люди, безнаказанно мучившие, истязавшие Яшу с самого детства, были давно уже мертвы, но Стив ничего не желал так жадно, как найти и растерзать их.  
  
Сзади мягко прозвучали шаги, и, повернувшись к дверям собственной спальни, Стив увидел Яшу. С умытым все еще припухшим лицом. Босого. В одной майке без рукавов и трусах. Яша смотрел нерешительно, мялся в дверях.  
  
\- Что мне... - хриплым голосом мрачно начал он и сбился, рвано кашлянул, будто поперхнувшись словами. Нервным, неловким движением подцепил резинку трусов. - Как именно ты планируешь наказать меня?  
  
Несчастный рапорт затрещал в руках у Стива, расползаясь напополам.  
  
Яша вздрогнул, явно сдерживаясь от того, чтобы не отступить назад. Головы не опустил, но на горле у него отчетливо дернулся кадык, когда он сглотнул.  
  
\- Я не собираюсь... - на этот раз уже Стив запнулся. - Яша, я... - только увидев, что Яша все же попятился от него, Стив понял, что угрожающе наступает на него.  
  
Отступать было, в сущности, особенно некуда, спальня действительно была очень тесной. Два шага назад - и Яша уперся в кровать.  
  
\- Сядь, - решив сменить тактику, попросил Стив.  
  
Яша немедля сел, неотрывно наблюдая за Стивом.  
  
Тот подошел к нему вплотную, встав между его голых ног, и плавно опустился перед ним на колени. Так, чтобы заглянуть ему в лицо снизу вверх. Простым естественным движением оперся о его колени. Посмотрел прямо в глаза.  
  
\- Неужели ты правда думаешь, что я могу наказать тебя так? В постели? - с трудом смог выговорить он.  
  
Яша попытался отвести глаза, коротко дернул плечом.  
  
\- Если тебе придется...  
  
\- Яша, - Стив взял его лицо руками, заставляя смотреть в глаза. - Я говорил, что никогда не ударю тебя. Я хоть раз нарушил свое обещание?  
  
\- Все когда-нибудь случается впервые, - мягко ответил ему Яша и, что самое ужасное, снова чуть улыбнулся этой оборванной короткой полуулыбкой. Так похожей на ту, что появилась у Баки после завода ГИДРы.  
  
\- Я не причиню тебе вреда, - просто отрезал Стив. - Ни сейчас. Ни когда-либо потом. Тем более так, - Стив кивнул на кровать.  
  
\- Спасибо, - тихо ответил Яша и, чуть повернув голову, прижался губами к большому пальцу Стива. - Я тоже не хотел бы, чтобы так... Только не так. Но, Стив, - Яша вдруг выпрямился и посерьезнел, в его взгляде и позе появилась хозяйственная деловитость, как бывало, когда он просил Стива купить что-то из еды или по хозяйству, - ты все равно должен наказать меня, ты ведь сам это понимаешь.  
  
\- Не намерен я это понимать, - отрезал Стив.  
  
\- Но ты должен, - с нажимом повторил Яша, пристально глядя ему в глаза.  
  
\- Никому я ничего не должен.  
  
\- Мне должен, - неожиданно веско возразил Яша и пояснил: - Я не собираюсь подрывать твой авторитет среди твоих людей еще больше.  
  
\- Ты его не подрываешь, - возразил Стив, хотя и понимал, куда клонит Яша. Понимал, но не хотел признавать.  
  
\- Подрываю. Уже просто тем, что существую. Тем, что совратил тебя. Исхитрился выглядеть именно так, чтобы сбить тебя с пути праведного, - Яша взмахнул ладонью возле своего лица. - Ты разве не знаешь, что про меня говорят? Я прямо Черная Омега. Пробрался в твою постель и морочу тебе голову. Коварная тварь. Но это еще цветочки. Это, в конце концов, просто домыслы. Но, Стив! Сегодня я перешел все границы. Я сломал руку твоему технику.  
  
\- Тони не мой техник.  
  
\- Еще хуже. Твоему товарищу. Одному из твоей команды. Если ты не поставишь меня на место после такого, ты будешь скомпрометирован! Стив! Пожалуйста, ну прошу тебя. Пойми же ты. Стив, - уголки выразительного рта Яши опустились вниз, как у трагической маски. Губы предательски задрожали. – Да встань ты, наконец, с колен, я не могу с тобой разговаривать, пока ты так стоишь. У меня мозги закипают.  
  
В его голосе звучало столько искренней беспомощности, что Стив, не сказав ни слова, послушно поднялся.  
  
\- Я не буду тебя наказывать, - веско сказал он, чтобы закрыть эту тему. – Я вправе сам решать такие вещи. И я решил. Не спорь со мной больше.  
  
Яша лишь горько хмыкнул, теперь уже он смотрел на Стива снизу вверх, и глаза у него были усталыми и грустными.  
  
\- Не жалуйся потом, когда узнаешь, что все считают, что ты покрываешь убийцу, которому нет прощения.  
  
\- Яша, ты вынес от ГИДРы намного больше, чем кто бы ты ни было. Ты не нуждаешься в их прощении, - твердо сказал Стив. – Ни у кого нет права винить тебя.  
  
\- Стив, это было бы правдой, только если бы я действительно был твоим Баки, - тихо сказал Яша. – Тогда люди, может быть, не посмели бы судить твоего омегу, твоего друга. Героя. А я ничто. И никто.  
  
\- Я люблю тебя, - просто сказал Стив, потому что это было правдой. Потому что, наверное, только это имело смысл.  
  
Яша улыбнулся в ответ горько и очень нежно и коснулся живой ладонью скулы Стива.  
  
\- Я тебя не заслуживаю.  
  
Вместо ответа Стив наклонился к нему и просто поцеловал. Мокро, жарко и бесконтрольно, как и всегда. Оставив растерянным и поплывшим, с расширившимися от желания зрачками. Сам Яша закинул обе руки ему на шею, поглаживая Стива живыми пальцами по затылку, потом откинулся чуть назад и, склонив голову к плечу, прошептал:  
  
\- А это вариант. Если ты трахнешь меня сейчас, я могу просто кричать и стонать, как будто ты меня убиваешь.  
  
\- Ты почти всегда так кричишь во время секса, - ласково возразил Стив.  
  
\- Ну, тебя же это заводит, - чуть пожал плечами Яша.  
  
\- Ты кричишь так, даже когда ты сверху.  
  
\- Не моя вина, что ты - извращенец, - Яша отпустил руки и откинулся на спину, обнимая Стива ногами.  
  
И как бы ни были неправы те, кто подозревал Яшу во всех грехах, в одном они не ошибались: Стив хотел его невыносимо.  
  
Они переспали на казенной, безвкусно пахнущей и безупречно отутюженной после прачечной простыне. И Яша был как всегда отзывчив и страстен, но при этом, вопреки собственным словам, непривычно тих. Только дышал мелко и рвано, запрокидывая голову и закрыв глаза, когда Стив взял его, и начал негромко отрывисто стонать совсем перед тем, как кончить.  
  
После они лежали, переводя дух. И Стив смотрел в потолок и думал, что в такие моменты Баки всегда стремился прижаться к нему по максимуму, залезть сверху, распластаться по Стиву, положить голову на грудь и слушать стук сердца. Яша же, казалось, едва мог выносить самые невинные прикосновения. С трудом сдерживался от того, чтобы не отодвинуться как можно дальше, не повернуться спиной. Но при этом смотрел с такой тоской, что у Стива горло сжималось от горькой нежности.  
  
\- Теперь мне можно поесть? - заметив его взгляд, осторожно спросил Яша.  
  
\- Конечно, - Стив сел на кровати и огляделся в поисках своего белья, потом обернулся к Яше и сказал: - Если не хочешь идти в общую столовую, я могу принести нам прямо сюда.  
  
\- Если тебе не сложно, я буду благодарен, - вежливо ответил Яша и, протянув руку, поймал начавшего одеваться Стива за запястье. - Я попрошу прощения у Старка, - твердо сказал он, поднимая встрепанную голову с подушки. - За то, что убил его мать. За отца не стану, не убеждай меня. Но за мать попрошу. Не то чтобы она не понимала, чем зарабатывает ее супруг, но, я же не знаю, может, у нее не было выбора.  
  
Стив невольно улыбнулся.  
  
\- Я бы советовал тебе использовать другие слова, если и правда ты хочешь извиниться.  
  
\- Напиши какие, я выучу, - решительно и мрачно отозвался Яша и, подвинувшись ближе, каким-то утешающим, успокаивающим жестом поцеловал руку Стива: - Не волнуйся, я приму наказание от него и не создам никаких проблем. Как если бы это было твоим решением. Ты ведь мог приказать мне.  
  
\- Яша, хватит, - чуть не взвыл Стив. - Я тебе уже говорил. Ни у кого нет права причинять тебе боль.  
  
\- У тебя есть, - невозмутимо ответил тот. - По-любому. Я принадлежу тебе целиком. Не считая прочего, хотя бы потому, что я твоя омега. Мы с тобой оба это знаем. И все это знают. - Яша мягко перетек еще ближе, посмотрел подбитым глазом на удивление тепло и мягко: - Не переживай. Конечно, я понимаю, что ты не злоупотребишь своими правами на меня. Ты хороший, Стив. - Яша внезапно посерьезнел и снова прижал руку Стива к своему лицу. - Поэтому я прошу тебя... Я извинюсь перед Старком, я все сделаю так, как надо, но обещай мне, что если ты узнаешь, что кто-то еще занимается сывороткой, а у меня не будет возможности добраться до них, обещай мне, обещай, что ты их уничтожишь. Обещай мне, Стив, обещай.  
  
Стив молча без колебаний кивнул.  
  
\- Спасибо, - с облегчением шепнул Яша и отстранился.  
  
Стив подобрал свои штаны с пола и, натягивая их, сказал:  
  
\- Не знаю, найдется ли в кухне что-то серьезнее бутербродов.  
  
\- Ты знаешь, я ем все, - легко пожал Яша плечами.  
  
\- Я тоже. Лишь бы побольше. С ветчиной, яйцом и салатом, верно? Такие ты любишь, Бак?  
  
Он понял, что наделал, как только имя сорвалось с его губ.  
  
Одной промашкой он сам перечеркнул все, что так осторожно, старательно выстраивал с Яшей.  
  
И он же их не путал, на самом деле. Не смешивал даже в своих мыслях. Не просил больше того, что имел. И так ошибся.  
  
\- Боже, Яша, прости меня, - Стив обернулся, потянулся обратно, готовый увидеть в глазах Яши все, что угодно. Увидеть, что натворил.  
  
Яша застыл лишь на несколько секунд, потом сам мягко подался навстречу Стиву, коснулся правой ладонью его щеки.  
  
\- Не извиняйся, Стив. Все нормально. Ты оговорился. Я понимаю. Ничего страшного. Правда, все в порядке. Всего лишь оговорился. Иди, ты обещал мне принести нам поесть.  
  
Стив понял, что слишком сильно сжимает его плечо и убрал руку.  
  
\- Ты ведь не сбежишь, правда? Ты не бросишь меня?  
  
\- Какой смысл? Куда мне идти? Не волнуйся. Я буду ждать тебя здесь, - для убедительности Яша снова откинулся на кровати.  
  
И Стив понял, что самым правильным будет просто поверить.  
  
В кухне он мигом соорудил внушительную гору бутербродов, едва уместившуюся на подносе, и скорее вернулся обратно.  
  
Яша никуда не ушел, как и обещал. Он лежал на кровати на спине, курил (хотя и знал, что Стив не поощряет курение в постели), и неспешно хрипло тянул по-русски:  
  
_\- Netu u menya nikogo, da i nekomu klan'yatsya,  
Netu u menya nichogo, da i nechego mayat'sya._


End file.
